


do not;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous Geralt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Geralt peered around the pub, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair.Finally, he found him, basically pushed into a corner with a tall, thin man leering over him./Jaskier gets approached by a man. Geralt gets jealous. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 76
Kudos: 5359





	do not;

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than most of my others but i hope u enjoy anyway!  
> remember to follow me on twitter @ queermight and check the end for notes

Geralt could tell Jaskier was getting tired. He was slowing down, talking less. All the usual signs.

“There should be a town up ahead,” he said. Jaskier looked over at him and he could see the relief blooming on his face. “We can stop there for the night.”

Jaskier sighed happily. “Think there’s a pub?”

Geralt hmmed thoughtfully. “We can check,” he said after a moment. “But aren’t you a bit tired for booze?” he asked, a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

Jaskier gasped, mock offended, pressing a hand over his heart. “There is no such thing,” he replied breezily, looking more alive than he had in two days. “Come on. Chop, chop.”

Geralt rolled his eyes, mostly fond, as he followed after Jaskier, pulling Roach behind him.

Eventually they saw and heard the town. First, they saw the telltale sign of civilization: the glow of lights. Then they heard the familiar sound of groups talking and joking and even arguing.

Geralt led the way, Jaskier just a couple steps behind him. Roach neighed as they weaved through the town, searching for a pub and an inn for later.

He caught sight of a nice inn and filed that away for later as he continued through the town, Jaskier chattering behind him.

That’s when he saw it: a pub full of life, bustling with patrons. He even heard some faint music. Looking back over his shoulder, he nodded at the building and Jaskier beamed.

“Perfect,” he said, rushing forward. “I can show off my newest piece of art.”

Geralt snorted as he followed after him. Jaskier stopped and waited as Geralt tied Roach up, patting her hind.

“We’ll be back, girl,” he said and she neighed.

Jaskier kissed her snout before turning away and entering the pub, a hop in his step. Geralt stared at her for a moment, petting her back.

“He’s growing on you too, isn’t he?”

Roach snorted and gently bumped him with her snout.

Geralt nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Jaskier had a way of doing that. Shaking his head, he entered the pub.

Jaskier was already at the bar, ordering drinks with a toothy grin. Geralt joined him and set a few coins down. The bartender eyed him for a second before nodding curtly and starting their drinks.

At least there would probably be no drama tonight, Geralt thought, as he turned away and leaned against the bar.

The bartender delivered their drinks and Jaskier grabbed his mug, lifting it. Geralt stared at it.

“Cheers,” Jaskier said in explanation.

The corners of Geralt’s mouth quirked up. “Cheers,” he repeated blandly, knocking their drinks together.

Jaskier looked wildly pleased with himself as he turned away and took a sip, looking around the pub. “I should sing something, yes,” he said, not waiting for Geralt’s reply. “Garner us some more coins, _and_ tell these wonderful folks about the White Wolf.” He grinned over at Geralt. “Kill two birds with one stone.”

Geralt sighed. “If you must.”

Jaskier’s grin widened as he jumped off his stool and grabbed his bag, pulling out his lute carefully. He cleared his throat and strummed once, drawing attention his way. “Ladies and gentleman,” he announced in a loud, clear voice. “Let me tell you a wonderful story- ”

Geralt watched silently as he sang and the patrons listened. A few looked skeptical, others looked intrigued. As much as he made fun of him, because it _was_ fun, Geralt didn’t actually think Jaskier was a bad singer.

He sang and played with a confidence Geralt almost envied.

Eventually a few of patrons moved closer. A few of them glanced at Geralt, connecting the dots.

After his first song, starting the next, Geralt caught Jaskier’s attention with a wave and gestured wordlessly to the restroom. Jaskier’s only acknowledgment was a wink.

Turning away, he walked to the restroom.

Geralt returned not even two minutes later and quickly noticed Jaskier was missing, no longer singing loudly of their adventures. His stomach lurched with something like worry.

He peered around the pub, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair.

Finally, he found him, basically pushed into a corner with a tall, thin man leering over him. Jaskier was gripping his instrument and smiling tightly.

Geralt frowned as he walked over.

When he got closer, he could hear what the man was saying, low and hushed. “You sure you don’t want to come with me, boy?” he grunted.

Geralt blinked once.

Jaskier stopped smiling entirely. “No, like I said: I’m here with- ”

“That man you were singing about,” he interrupted with a scowl. He leaned down, closer, and lowered his voice. “I bet he can’t fuck you like I could.”

Jaskier bristled, squeezing his instrument so hard the wood made a cracking sound only Geralt probably heard with his mutant abilities. “If you don’t fuck off, I will slam this over your- ” his eyes settled behind the man. “Geralt!”

Geralt stepped forward, fingers twitching. He imagined blowing the man’s head off (it’d be too easy) but that would certainly cause an uproar.

The man turned to look at him. “Fuck off, witcher,” he snarled.

Jaskier glared at the man, already opening his mouth - for another insult, Geralt was sure, but he had other ideas.

Curling his fingers into a fist, he pulled back and punched the man right in the face. He went stumbling back, tripping over a chair. Geralt stepped forward, hovering over him on the floor, eyes narrowed.

The man mumbled an apology, trembling with fear.

Geralt almost laughed. Coward. He reached for his sword but was stopped by Jaskier lunging himself at him.

“ _Geralt!_ ” he exclaimed, grabbing his arm. “That’s enough.”

Geralt looked at Jaskier and nodded sharply. Jaskier sighed in relief and squeezed his arm. “Come on, we should go. Before the inn sells out of rooms.”

He nodded again, relaxing under Jaskier’s touch.

Jaskier glared at the man on the floor. “You’re lucky I know he would regret this or I’d let him cut your dick off.”

He walked with Jaskier out of the pub.

Roach neighed when she saw them, stomping. Jaskier walked over with Geralt following closely behind and brushed a hand down her back. “Hey, girl.”

He turned and watched as Geralt as stopped a few feet away, expression pinched, obviously deep in thought.

“Are you okay?” Jaskier asked, idly petting Roach.

Geralt opened his mouth, closed it. “I always say I’d never kill a human unless they deserved it, but I almost- ” he cut himself off, pressing his lips together.

Jaskier’s heart squeezed. He stepped forward. “You were protecting me,” he said softly. He waited until Geralt looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, Geralt.”

Geralt nodded curtly, a bit of the tension draining out of his shoulders. He walked over and started untying Roach.

Jaskier leaned up on his toes and kissed Geralt’s cheek. Geralt looked at him with amusement.

“Not to mention,” he whispered. “You getting all jealous was kind of hot.”

Geralt blinked. “I was not jealous,” he argued weakly.

Jaskier grinned like a shark. “Right,” he singsonged, falling back on his heels. “Geralt of Rivia doesn’t get jealous. Of course not.”

Geralt frowned. “I don’t,” he said, but he knew he was lying.

“Mhmm,” Jaskier replied, turning away and starting off in the direction of the inn.

Geralt fought back a grin as he followed after him, pulling Roach behind him. By the time he caught up with Jaskier, he was humming something.

“What’s that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jaskier looked over at him. “Just a new song,” he said and Geralt knew he wouldn’t like his next sentence just by the grin on his face. “All about the White Wolf getting jealous over a measly human and almost stabbi- ”

“You absolutely can’t sing that.”

Jaskier looked like he was holding back laughter. “You’re right,” he decided with a nod. “It’d hurt your reputation.” Geralt sighed just as Jaskier continued, “I’ll leave out the part about the stabbing.”

“Jaskier,” he said, almost growling.

“Catch me if you can,” he said with a wink and laughter, running off. He conveniently stayed within sight though.

Geralt rolled his eyes but his chest rumbled with quiet laugher as he pulled on Roach’s lead. “Come on, girl.”

Neighing, she ran alongside Geralt as he chased after Jaskier. He caught him easily, obviously much faster, and Jaskier laughed so hard Geralt thought he was going to hurt himself.

Geralt just watched him with fondness and amusement. Once Jaskier calmed down, he peered up at Geralt, eyes wet from all the laughing.

“You really are my knight in…” he poked at Geralt’s chest. “ _Not_ very shiny armor.”

Geralt grunted. “I’m really not.”

“Don’t be so modest,” Jaskier said, leaning up and kissing him, brief and sweet. He pulled back, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

Geralt’s chest felt tight, but in a good way. He reached down, slow, and slipped his arms around Jaskier’s waist. “I admittedly did not like the… idea of you being with that man,” he confessed quietly.

Roach snorted. Jaskier nodded, burying his face in Geralt’s chest. “That’s jealously,” he said, muffled. “But it’s not a bad thing, Geralt.”

Geralt pressed his face into Jaskier’s hair. He smelled like cheap soap and oak. It was one of Geralt’s favorite smells.

“Anyway,” Jaskier said, pulling back with an almost shy grin. “I don’t want him. I'm happily taken."

Well, they still hadn't discussed their relationship in detail but there was no denying that Jaskier only wanted Geralt.

Geralt just leaned down and kissed him. He'd never been very good with his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
